No Longer Needed
by Haliii
Summary: Arthur storms off after Uther announces he is to be disinherited. Merlin follows. My first ever fanfic! Rated for safety. Spoilers for Series 2, Episode 6.


**Hey, guys! This is my first ever fanfic. I've tried to write some before, but just never had the time or willpower to finish them. It was so cool though, one night, I just got inspired... 0_0**

**I own nothing.**

**Please let me know what you think :o)**

**Haliii x  
**

* * *

Merlin listened to the conversation from outside the strong, wooden doors. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even he felt betrayed, and if he felt that, he couldn't even imagine how Arthur did.

Uther was disinheriting Arthur, with immediate effect.

Arthur couldn't belive it.

"You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son." Arthur fought back, just able to hide the endless feeling of pain. He had been betrayed by the first person he had ever trusted, the person who had brought him up to be the man he was today. Betrayed by his father.

"My decision is final."

Uther's words were cold and harsh, snapping Arthur in two.

Arthur couldn't stay in there any longer.

He had to get out.

Merlin hid just before Arthur stormed out through the doors without a word.

"Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne! The ceremony will begin forthwith."

Arthur's face scrunched up in pain.

The warlock couldn't believe it. Catrina's influence had proved enough to break the bond between father and son. Uther was Arthur's guide, his idol, his father. And the king had thrown him aside as if he belonged under the doormat.

Arthur walked head down to his chambers, and picked up his sword without a word. Tears stung his eyes as realisation just began to hit him. He had lost much more than his title, his crown, and all the riches in the world he could ever possibly want.

He had lost his father.

Harshly blinking the tears back, Arthur swiftly took a shortcut to the stables, mounted his favourite horse, and took off into Camelot's surrounding forest.

Little did he know a shadow was following him. A shadow who was concerned for his friend.

And also, a shadow who didn't make friends with horses easily.

Silently cursing evil horses, Merlin mounted a reasonably placid horse and set off, following the tracks of Arthur's horse quickly yet quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur had ridden hard and had stopped in a clearing to let his horse rest. Even though he was angry, he knew he couldn't ride his horse into the ground. As a result, Arthur was left to wander the peaceful clearing alone with his thoughts, while his horse drank from the stream nearby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dammit, Arthur, where have you gone?"

Merlin had currently lost the trail he had been following, but was determined not to lose track of Arthur. Sighing, he could only think of one quick solution.

"_Tarenni_."

All at once, Merlin could see where he needed to go, and immediately urged his horse on, heading straight for that clearing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur couldn't get his head straight. What did he do to make his father reject him? The prince just didn't understand what he'd done wrong. In the back of his mind, though, he had a sneaking suspicion.

Was Merlin right? Was Catrina really a troll?

He sighed. Or was it really all just his fault? Maybe he hadn't respected his father enough, or maybe his father had never loved him much at all. Then when Catrina came along, Uther finally had someone to love with all his heart, and so chose her first.

Maybe he had never tried hard enough.

"Maybe I just have to accept I was a pathetic son," Arthur said quietly. "Urgh! But why am I never good enough?!"

In a swift move, the price's fist shot out and slammed into the nearest tree. Pain exploded in his hand, but it didn't even register in his numb mind. All he could think about was the fact he had been betrayed.

Betrayed by the person he trusted and loved most.

He collapsed to his knees, and then fell sideways onto the ground with a soft thud. Finally, the tears began to fall. He couldn't see the point in trying to stop them.

Because now, he was no longer the proud crown prince of Camelot.

And that was his last thought before he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Arthur next awoke he found it was still dark. He sighed shakily and made to turn over, but in doing so realised he now lay on a bed of blankets, and was covered up with another.

Confused, he frowned and sat up, scanning his surroundings. He gasped softly at seeing a hearty fire keeping him warm, but was even more surprised to see the familiar form of his manservant sleeping on the other side of it!

What one earth was _Merlin_ doing here?! The last thing Arthur had said to his manservant was to tell him to get out of Camelot! How could he be here?

It was also apparent that Merlin was sleeping without any blankets, all of them on Arthur's side of the fire.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Arthur felt a small, but very genuine smile appear on his face. He should have known someone would follow him out here, but never would he have expected Merlin. For some reason though, he was relieved to have Merlin here rather than anyone else.

He was jolted out of his musings when Merlin started shivering, despite the fire burning beside him. Arthur suddenly felt a pang of guilt and stood up, making to grab some of the blankets when a sudden agony blasted across his hand, resulting in Arthur dropping the blankets and yelling out in pain and surprise.

Merlin was up like a shot, looking around to see what had happened and immediately understanding the situation. "Arthur, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Arthur gave a short laugh. "Just great!" he said sarcastically, regretting it as Merlin's face fell. He sighed. "Sorry," he murmured.

Merlin's face lit up slightly. "It's all right," he smiled faintly. "What did you do to your hand?"

"Oh, nothing," Arthur said quickly, moving it out of sight.

"Come on, let me see."

"No."

"Arthur, now is not the time to be stubborn, let me see or I will take you back to Camelot so Gaius can! We both know his interrogation will be worse for the both of us."

"Fine," Arthur grumbled, holding out his rather colourful and painful hand.

Merlin's eyes suddenly went wide. "Arthur! What the hell did you hit?!"

"Just a tree."

"Are you crazy?! Were you trying to chop it down with one bare hand or something else ridiculously stupid? Look at the state of it!"

Arthur knew Merlin was right. Most of his hand had swollen up, the knuckles sporting an angry deep purple, and two of his fingers were crooked, bent at strange angles. They were also pale, and Arthur couldn't feel them at all.

Merlin took charge. "Arthur, can you move those two fingers?"

Arthur tried, and instantly regretted it. "No," he said through gritted teeth.

"I think you've dislocated them. Go and sit down, I'll try sort it."

As soon as Arthur had his back turned, Merlin muttered a small spell. "Duoeithrio!"

Just as Arthur blacked out, Merlin caught him before he hit the ground. Merlin was no physician, so would have to use magic to fix Arthur's hand. As much as he wanted to, Merlin couldn't tell Arthur about his magic. He couldn't be sure about the prince's reaction, and he couldn't risk putting Arthur in danger either.

Even while unconscious, Arthur still moaned faintly when Merlin picked up his hand. "Crynhoi tyrru anablu," Merlin murmured, and the warlock's eyes flashed gold. He winced gently at the 'pop' as the fingers moved back into place. All Merlin could do was ensure there wouldn't be any lasting damage, as he couldn't heal the bruising and let Arthur grow suspicious. Taking advantage of the fact Arthur was unconscious, Merlin tore off part of the blanket and wrapped it around friend's hand, giving the fingers some support and hoping to reduce some of the swelling.

Arthur suddenly tensed and sat up; his eyes shooting open, making Merlin jump backwards.

The price mumbled an apology, still a little groggy. "Sorry, didn't realise it was you… What happened?"

"I think you blacked out when I was relocating your fingers."

"Oh…" Arthur hastily changed the subject. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought I told you to leave Camelot."

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, about that… I never really left. I hid in Gaius's chambers when I had to, but I've been snooping around a bit, trying to find out what's been going on."

"You? Snooping?"

Merlin grinned. "Yeah…"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "So what did the great Detective Merlin find?"

"Well…" Merlin began. "Besides the fact that Queen Catrina is a troll who craves immense power and wealth, drinks this special potion thing that allows her to change to human form and has seemingly brainwashed Uther, nothing."

Arthur grinned, but then it turned into a small, sad smile. "You forgot the part about me being disinherited."

Merlin's face dropped, and he frowned in surprise. "How did you – "

"Come on, Merlin, why else would you have followed me out here?" Arthur shook his head. "I don't even understand why I am still here! I'm halfway between going back to Camelot and leaving for good! I hate not being able to decide! Camelot is my home, I've always lived there," Arthur said wistfully. Then his face hardened. "But now it holds nothing for me. My father can't stand the sight of me and the people have a new heir to look after them. I am no longer needed." Arthur began to walk off into the woods.

"You know that's not true, Arthur. If you leave now, you are condemning your people to a life of misery at the hands of Catrina. You would never do that."

Arthur stopped and turned around. He smiled sadly. "Merlin, don't you see? Even if people do need me, no one wants me there! My father cast me out! He hasn't even known Catrina long while he's known me my whole life, and already he trusts her with a kingdom before me. Face it, Merlin, I've got nothing left."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Can't you see her plan? Once she is made heir to the throne, some 'unfortunate accident' will befall Uther, and she will claim Camelot! You're Arthur Pendragon, you don't give up this easily. You have to trust me on this. Catrina is a troll. She wants _your_ wealth and power. If you give up on everything, then you might as well hand it over to her as a free gift! She is controlling Uther's mind, we all know how your father can be sometimes but he wouldn't do this to you, not on purpose. You are all the king treasures in his life. You mean the most to him. Not this troll."

Arthur sighed heavily and sat down, holding his head in his uninjured hand. "How do I know I can trust you on the troll thing?"

Merlin smiled slightly. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Arthur just looked at him.

"All right, all right. Have I ever lied to you about something as big and important as this before?"

Arthur looked Merlin in the eye. "No. All right, Merlin, I trust you on this."

Merlin grinned. "Then come back to Camelot with me. We'll think of something."

Merlin smiled, before turning serious. "I promise you, we'll get your title back where it belongs."

Arthur nodded. "Okay," he said, albeit a little shakily.

Merlin tentatively placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "The king loves you, your people respect you, and you have plenty of friends who also value you. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

Arthur sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders, only just realising how tired he was. Before he even knew it was coming, a huge yawn escaped him, eliciting a laugh from Merlin.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin's only response was to laugh some more. "Get some sleep, we will make a start back to Camelot tomorrow," Merlin said, still grinning.

Both prince and manservant retreated to their side of the fire, both with an equal share of blankets this time, and every intention to get a decent sleep.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Mm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Thank you."

Merlin smiled.

"You too."


End file.
